El otro mundo
by samkyuubi
Summary: Durante el lado oscuro de la luna, Sam, NEST y los autobots encuentran a unos aliados de un planeta parecido a la Tierra que les ayudaran a acabar con los decepticons, pero estos también tienen nuevos aliados.  Slash, OC y Au. OptimusxSam y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo

**Disclaimer:**

**No soy dueño de Transformers, si lo fuera, durante toda la película el pobre (o afortunado :D) Sam se vería un poco agobiado por todos los tíos buenos que intentarían ligárselo XD.**

**Resumen:**

**Durante LODL Sam, NEST y los Autobots encuentran a unos aliados de otro planeta parecido a la Tierra, que les ayudarán a acabar con los Decepticons. Slash y AU. OptimusxSam**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**He decidido meter a los protagonistas y otros personajes de un libro que estoy escribiendo. Son 14 protagonistas en total y el que tiene más protagonismo de los catorce se llama Sam, asi que para no confundir a nadie voy a llamar al de mi libro Sammy y al de transformers Sam. Los personajes usan técnicas que pueden estar en otro idioma, asi que, pondré el nombre en español al lado entre paréntesis. Esto es slash relación de hombre/hombre, si no te gusta no leas.**

**El otro mundo.**

**Capítulo 1 El Comienzo**

Es de noche y en frente del edificio que hace de base para el equipo NEST, se encontraban tres figuras encapuchadas que vestían *gabardinas* de tres colores negra, cian y amarilla con decoraciones tribales negras, el de negro fue el primero en hablar.

-Subamos a la azotea y así podremos vigilar mejor- el de la gabardina amarilla fue el siguiente en hablar. -Sammy antes tengo que intentar una cosa, ¿Qué tal llevas eso de controlar el tiempo?- Esbozó una sonrisa y Sammy le miró interrogante.

–Pues depende, ¿Qué necesitas Ray?- -Necesito que pares el tiempo por un minuto-

-Vale eso si puedo hacerlo porque la verdad es que el tiempo es de los elementos que menos controlo- -Con el área de la base y los alrededores me vale- -Entonces usaré el Time-Out (Tiempo muerto)-

-Bien os contaré el plan a ti y a Kori, acercaos- Kori el de la gabardina cian que había pasado ajeno a la conversación todo el rato mirando el cielo estrellado apoyado en la valla de la base, se acercó a ellos.

–Ray ¿No irás a hacer el tonto no?- -No tú tranquilo voy a hacer una comprobación de los alrededores de la base para la infiltración de mañana-

-Acercaos que os cuento el plan…- Ray empezó a hablar en susurros y Kori y Sammy tuvieron que acercarse para poder oírle.

–Bien entonces necesitaré ADN de Taim si quiero controlar el tiempo.- Sacó un frasco de cristal con pelos de color *azul acero* dentro, abrió el bote y metió el dedo tocando los pelos con él, de repente la gabardina hasta ahora negra cambió de color a azul acero y cerró el tapón, guardó el bote y se puso los guantes de nuevo. –Bien vamos a ello-.

Los tres empezaron a andar en dirección a los tres soldados que custodiaban la verja de acceso a la base haciendo como que hablaban de cualquier tema importante, cuando al llegar a la altura de la puerta. –¡Ay! esperad me duele el estómago- Kori y Sammy se hicieron los sorprendidos.

–Ray ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sammy con fingida preocupación. –Es que no debí comerme el último burrito- De repente y sin previo aviso Ray se tiró un peazo pedo que oyeron hasta los soldados de la verja.

–Dios Ray tío contrólate- -Joder como apesta- Se quejaron Sammy y Kori en susurros para que no les oyeran los soldados. –Vosotros mismos me dijisteis que fuera realista- se quejó Ray en bajo.

-Sí pero esto es pasarse y con diferencia- Le gruñó Kori con una notoria molestia. Los soldados notaron el "escándalo" que estaban montando y se acercaron a ellos. -¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?- -Como no tengáis AERO-RED no creo- Dijo Ray con un fingido tono de molestia y Sammy se levantó.

–No se preocupen, si nuestra casa está ahí mismo.- Señaló el portal de enfrente y se dio la vuelta para mirar al soldado a los ojos. –Time-Out (Tiempo muerto)- -¿Qué?- Se extrañó el soldado, cuando de repente un aura extraña les rodeó y los tres soldados dejaron de moverse.

Un reloj de energía azul se formó en el aire y debajo de él una cuenta atrás de un minuto, el aire que respiraban se sentía raro y no se escuchaba nada más que el eco de sus voces al hablar o el de sus pasos.

–Tienes 55 segundos, ¡Date prisa!- Se estremeció al escuchar el retumbar de su voz que formó un eco fantasmagórico y quitó esa sensación extraña sacudiendo la cabeza. –Bien, gracias Sammy te debo una.- Ray le sonrió y saltó la verja de dos metros y medio de un solo salto, dio un voltereta en el aire y nada mas caer salió corriendo a una velocidad exorbitante dejando tras de sí nada más que una estela dorada.

–Asique el tiempo está parado- Kori alzó la mano comprobando así que no corría ni la más ligera brisa. –Esto es una sensación increíble.- -Sí, para mí también es la primera vez que la experimento, por cierto, Taim me advirtió de que es preferible que no nos movamos si no es necesario o en caso de que recuerdes en qué postura te quedaste.-

-¿Por?- -Supongamos que al acabarse la técnica Ray llega y se queda de pié cuando debería estar sentado ¿Vale?- -Vale- -Pues ¿tú no notarías que algo raro ha pasado cuando alguien que no para de quejarse tendido en el suelo de repente está de pié y en menos de un segundo?- -La verdad es que sí salta bastante a la vista.-

-Por eso me dijo Taim que tuviéramos cuidado con lo que hacemos cuando esté el tiempo parado.- -La verdad es que el tiempo es un elemento muy jodido de controlar.- -Si pues el espacio ya ni te cuento.-

-Hum pues yo creí que el espacio es simplemente "Hago lo que quiero como quiero y cuando quiero"- -Pues no de hecho hay unas reglas que te impiden hacer ciertas cosas.- -¿Qué reglas son esas?- -No se sabe- -¿Cómo que no se sabe?- -Pos eso que no se sabe cuáles son.-

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabe Speis lo que debe hacer?- -Él me dijo que tienen que hacer caso a una cosa que ellos llaman "Instinto".- -¿"Instinto"?- -Si ya sé que suena raro- Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. –Pero y si deciden pasar de la cosa esa ¿qué?- -Yo le pregunté lo mismo y me dijo que le siguiera, ¿te imaginas a dónde me llevó?- -¿A dónde?- -A la tumba del maestro Aki-

FLHASBACK

_Siempre había visto a Speis como alguien despreocupado exceptuando en lo referente a temas sobre sus hermanos pero esta vez me sorprendió que me llevara a las tumbas de "Los Antiguos" que es como llamábamos a los maestros que pasaron a la historia por diversas hazañas como alcanzar por primera vez el cero absoluto, o cortar el acero con una hoja de viento._

_–Si decides saltarte el "Instinto" esto es lo que sucede- Dijo mientras miraba con pesar la tumba de su antiguo maestro -¿Cómo ocurrió?- Dije sin darme cuenta. –El maestro Aki decidió que sería capaz de crear un escudo capaz de resistir un Canyon Blaster, el "Instinto" no le dejó y él decidió ignorarlo-_

_-Pero ¿Para qué quería un escudo, no hubiera sido más sensato teletransportarse?- -Si, si no fuera porque toda la clase estábamos allí- Dijo esbozando una amarga sonrisa que acabó en una solitaria lágrima que cayó de su ojo derecho._

_–Por eso al elemento espacio se le denomina el elemento del sacrificio y el riesgo. Ya que él se convirtió en nuestro escudo que después de resistir el ataque se vaporizó en una niebla púrpura.- Después de una pausa de diez segundos volvió a hablar. –Prométeme que nunca te saltarás el "Instinto".-_

END FLHASBACK

-Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Speis llorar- -Recuerdo ese día, a todos los alumnos se les ocultó la repentina muerte del maestro Aki- La cuenta atrás marcó 10 segundos. –¿Dónde está Ray? solo quedan diez segundos- -Detrás de ti- Dijo el mismo. –Bien chicos poneos en vuestra posición, solo quedan cinco segundos.- Sam empezó a contar mentalmente 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

–Que no pasa nada nos lo llevamos a casa y con una manzanilla se apaña ¿Verdad Ray?- -Si- Dijo Ray bastante hasta los huevos de fingir. –Y sentimos las molestias.- -Y el olor- Dijo Kori con una frialdad muy propia de él. –Eso lo he oído Kori y ha sido un golpe bajo por tu parte.- -Tus pedos si que son golpes bajos- -Kori eres muy cruel con migo- Los soldados alucinaban con el espectáculo que veían ofrecido por la pareja.

–Oye chaval ¿Cómo te llamas?- La pregunta les sorprendió a los tres, Sammy miró a los otros dos con preocupación pero al ver que le miraron con aprobación no le quedó otra.

–Me llamo Samuel J. Witwicky, pero mis amigos me llaman Sam o Sammy- -Vale ahora quítate la capucha por favor- -Vale- Dijo indiferente a la vez que se echaba la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver a un chaval de tan solo 16 años con el pelo, cejas e iris de color azul acero.

–¿Y vosotros?- -Yo soy Kori Icekreia y este es Ray Strom- -Quitáoslas también- Ordenó el segundo soldado, Kori fue el primero revelando a un joven de 24 años de pelo, cejas e iris de color cian que no poseían ninguna emoción y que denotaban una frialdad absoluta.

–Tú ¿a qué esperas?- -Es que me da vergüenza- Dijo con una sinceridad que los soldados se pasaron por los huevos. –Ray hazlo para acabar de una vez- -Vale pero no os asustéis- Los soldados se prepararon para lo peor. -¿Preparados? Allá va- Se quitó la capucha y dejó ver un pasamontañas. –Tachan-

Kori de repente sacó un martillo de hielo gigante con el que le atizó a Ray en toda la crisma. –Deja de hacer el gilipollas de una puta vez y enséñales el puto jeto ya- Dijo Kori con un aura asesina rodeándole, Sammy le agarró de una manga evitando que volcara sus intenciones asesinas contra el pobre Ray.

–Joder Kori que solo era una broma- Se quejó el pobre Ray ahora con un chichón como los de sin chan. –Te lo ha pedido un militar zopenco, asique deja de hacer bromas y quítate el puto pasamontañas- -Vale vale- Los tres soldados se sobresaltaron, ya que en frente a ellos estaba de pie un joven de 23 años de aspecto normal con un poco de barba rubia en la mandíbula y pelo y cejas amarillos, pero de ojos no tan normales que es lo que asustó a los soldados, la mirada de unos ojos de iris amarillo oro y glóbulos oculares negros.

–Joder tío que susto- -¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?- -Es una terapia que te deja los ojos así- mintió Ray.

–Bueno pues resuelto todo nos vamos a casa que nuestro amigo se caga las patas.- Dijo alegre Sammy mientras Ray lo fulminaba con los ojos.

-Hey espera- El primer soldado le cortó el paso antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos -¿Por qué se tiene que ir alguien con unos ojos tan bonitos como tú?- preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora pero falsa.

–Porque mi amigo lo está pasando mal y gracias por el cumplido- Sammy sonrió feliz –Además, ese culito no se debe escapar- Le dijo guiñando un ojo a la vez que le tocaba el culo de una forma descarada por así decirlo, mientras Ray y Kori estaban a punto de despoyarse vivos, Sam les lanzó una mirada asesina que indicaba que como siguieran iba a soltarles la famosa bomba temporal que Taim usaba para machacar a Ray cuando éste le sacaba de sus casillas, a lo que los dos pararon instintivamente y sin miramiento alguno Sammy le dio el mayor tortazo de su vida al soldado.

-Tranquilo si ya soy inmune a los tortazos- Sammy cogió algo de debajo de la gabardina -¿Y a los cortes?- -Pues no a eso no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque como me vuelvas a tocar el culo pienso cortarte lo que te hace hombre- Amenazó a la vez que le mostraba un poco del filo de una katana de un metro de hoja, haciendo que el tío se asustara.

–Cuidado tiene un arma- -Apuntad las armas- Dijo otro, y de repente una alarma se escuchó dentro de la base.

–Joder corre Sammy- Dijo Kori mientras le agarraba de la manga izquierda. –Intentan escaparse- -Hay que atraparlos podrían ser decepticons en forma pretender- Vociferaron los soldados.

Ya estaban en la mitad de la carretera cuando empezaron a perseguirlos -Kori hal algo- -Hazlo tú ¿No te jode? es por tí por quien nos persiguen- Pero al pensarlo mejor, se le ocurrió una divertida idea que retrasaría a los soldados. -Ice Maker: Floor (Creador de hielo: Suelo)- Rozó el suelo con la punta de su dedo índice y gran parte de la carretera se cubrió de una capa de hielo resbaladizo, que probocó una cómica caida por parte de los soldados.

El trio se metió por un callejón a la derecha del edificio de enfrente a la base y Kori se paró para crear una barrera -Ice Maker: Spike (Creador de hielo: Púa)- Doce púas de hielo cubrieron la entrado del callejón impidendo el paso a los soldados. -Rápido derribad la pared de hielo- Gritó un soldado bastante desesperado.

-Kori, vénga date prisa coño- se frustró Ray -vale ya voy, Ice Maker: Slide (Creador de hielo: deslizar)- Una rampa de hielo pulido descendió en forma de caracol desde la azotea.

-Muy bien listo ¿Y ahora cómo subimos?- Preguntó Sammy todavía alterado por el acoso del soldado. -Pues así- Respondió Kori con burla a la vez que agarraba a los dos por las mangas de las gabardinas y se lanzaba directo a la rampa, nada mas pisarla sus pies se fundieron con el hielo y subieron automáticamente llegando al final a la azotea del edificio. Al bajarse de la rampa ésta se pulverizó en un polvo brillante de color cian.

-¿Estais todos bien?- preguntó Sammy preocupado. -Si- Respondió secamente Kori. -Con un chichón en la cabeza- se quejó Ray mirando mal a Kori, pero cuando este le miró con su mirada asesina Ray se puso detrás de sammy temblando de miedo.

-Mañana será la infiltración ¿Estás listo Sammy?- -Si, preparado y con ganas- Respondió fingiendo un tono de entusiasmo. -Bien pues a dormir que mañana la planearemos- Dijo Kori mientras se hacía una cama de hielo en la que se echó y durmió en nada.

Ray se tumbó y miró las estrellas como siempre hacía cada vez que esperaba a dormirse, Sammy se acercó a una pared en la que se apoyó al sentarse, intentó dormir pero no pudo ya que los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió la última vez que se descontroló usando los poderes de la luz y oscuridad atormentaron su mente, sintió como el olor a sangre le inundaba la nariz, oyó los gritos desesperados de sus amigos siendo dañados por sus manos, hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos y trató de dormir.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Notas**

***He jugado a kingdom hearts y las gabardinas de la organización XIII me encantaron asi que a los personajes del libro los he vestido con estas gabardinas para que se hagan una idea XD.***

***El azul acero es un color poco usado, si no saben como es busquen imágenes en google.***

**Me disculpo por las faltas, en algunos trozos (la mayoría XD) he escrito bastante somnoliento y se me pueden haber pasado algunas cosas. También me disculpo por este capítulo de relleno, pero lo necesito como introducción, En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Sam y los demás personajes de la peli, además Sammy sufrirá las consecuencias de fallar una misión.**

**Y porfa algún review me animaría y sus opiniones para cambiar cosas.**


	2. Chapter 2 La Infiltración

**En primer lugar quiero dar gracias por los review de Sirae y Amazona Verde, estoy pensando haceros un personaje original en honor de vuestros review, ya que necesito a dos chicas para la historia, si os parece bien mandadme un privao. ;)**

**Los OC que he introducido usan elementos (tales como: hielo, agua, fuego etc.) cada uno de esos elementos tiene un color, que se ve en el pelo y ojos de ellos, cada elemento es afín a luz y a oscuridad así que, los que son afines a luz tienen el fondo de los ojos (llámenlo glóbulo ocular si quieren) blanco y los de oscuridad negro.**

**Para no tener que describir todo el rato, que si este tiene el pelo así, que si el otro los ajos asá, pondré una lista de los elementos y el color, así solo tienen que mirarla y que así no sea tan coñazo:**

**(Elemento-Color de pelo y ojos-Color de fondo del ojo)**

**Fuego-Rojo-Negro,**

**Agua-Azul-Blanco,**

**Tierra-Marrón-Negro,**

**Viento-Verde-blanco,**

**Rayo-Amarillo-Negro,**

**Hielo-Cian-Blanco,**

**Gravedad-Granate-Negro,**

**Tiempo-Azul acero-Blanco,**

**Espacio-Morado-Blanco,**

**Carbono-Plateado-Blanco,**

**Oscuridad-Pelo negro y ojos rojos-Negro,**

**Luz-Pelo blanco y ojos azules-Blanco.**

**También pondré una descripción de los personajes originales según aparezcan en la historia:**

**Samuel Alexander Bennet: adolescente de 16 años, castaño y con ojos marrones, tiene la habilidad llamada Shōgakkō henka (cambiante elemental) que le permite usar cualquier poder copiando ADN, a veces es un poco pervertido. Le representa la canción Breaking the Habit de Linkin Park.**

**Kori Icekreia: Joven de 24 años con control del hielo, tiene el pelo y ojos cian, suele ser serio pero tienen sus momentos. Es superdotado respecto su habilidad.**

**Ray Strom: De 23 años, pelo e iris amarillo dorado y fondo negro, tiene control en la electricidad. Le representa la canción Endgame de Rise Against y tiene un olor característico a gas ionizado. (A neón)**

**Una última cosa, sé que con esto de los OC estoy mareando mucho la perdiz, pero es necesario para la historia, así que les pido de corazón que hagan un esfuerzo, además les prometo que en el siguiente cap se revelará lo que siente Sam por Optimus y el significado de la introducción de los OC en la historia.**

**Como compensación por aguantar hasta aquí, sin más dilación, los personajes de la peli.**

**Capítulo 2**

**La Infiltración.**

El Mayor William Lenox se dirigía a la sala de vigilancia temiéndose lo peor, ya que hace una hora le habían informado de que tres personas sospechosas de ser decepticons en forma pretender habían montado una escena enfrente de la verja de entrada a la base, habían hecho saltar la alarma, y además se habían escapado por un callejón sin la posibilidad de interrogarles.

Llegó a una amplia puerta en la que ponía en un letrero amarillo Security Room, pasó a una gran habitación y cerró dando un portazo sin darse cuenta de cierto rubio que le había estado llamando cinco veces y al que había dado un portazo en la cara.

-Poned el vídeo- pidió nervioso, "como Mearing se entere de esto me mata seguro" pensó con miedo al recordar a la directora de inteligencia nacional.

-No podemos- dijo un hombre de pelo verde con bata de médico y estetoscopio al cuello.

-Y ¿por qué no Ratchet?- preguntó Will al ver que los autobots se encontraban allí en su forma pretender -porque falta Bumblebee- respondió de lo más tranquilo el médico –Y ¿dónde demonios está Bumblebee?- Preguntó ya exasperado el pobre Will.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Will corrió a abrirla, dejando ver a un rubio con dos mechas negras y la nariz roja por el portazo de antes -estoy aquí- respondió molesto por la actitud del soldado, corrió al lado de Sam y Carly y estos le sonrieron a la vez.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos poned el maldito video-

Glenn el pirata informático encargado de toda la seguridad de la base junto con su amiga Maggie sentada a su derecha hizo lo que le pidió.

–Bien la sala cuenta con tres pantallas holográficas fíjense en la del medio mientras cuento los hechos ocurridos anoche, en el vídeo se puede ver a tres encapuchados con gabardinas de tres colores que impiden que se les pueda identificar… -

-Me pregunto donde habrán encontrado esas gabardinas, me quedarían de miedo con unos zapatos que me compré ayer- interrumpió Maggie entusiasmada, Will carraspeó molesto y Maggie se disculpó avergonzada permitiendo a Glenn continuar con la explicación.

–Los tres llegan a la verja de entrada, entonces la de amarillo finge que tiene dolores de estómago y nuestros soldados se acercan a ver qué pasa, el de azul se da la vuelta y dice Time-Out, es aquí cuando llegamos al una de las partes más interesantes de los hechos...- la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a los presentes. La directora Mearing entró a paso rápido seguida de su secretaria.

Will miró temeroso a la directora y esta al fijarse le dijo –usted y yo hablaremos más tarde de la incompetencia de sus hombres, y ahora continúe- le indicó con la cabeza a Glenn.

-Bien como iba diciendo el de azul se da la vuelta y pronunciando las palabras Time-Out los soldados se quedan parados sin hacer nada, observamos que en este punto se forma una especie de reloj de energía azul con una cuenta atrás de un minuto debajo, analizamos el área y descubrimos restos de una energía que no se puede encontrar en la Tierra-

-O sea que es de origen extraterrestre- puntualizó Mearing –He comprobado la energía residual y no se parece en nada a ningún elemento de nuestro planeta- informó Ratchet a la vez que en la pantalla de la izquierda se mostraba la frecuencia electromagnética de la energía. –Basándome en estos escasos datos puedo confirmar que la energía que se usó fue lo bastante intensa como para parar el tiempo.- finalizó Ratchet.

-¿Estás insinuando que esa persona es capaz de detener el tiempo a voluntad?- preguntó Will incrédulo -Sí durante un minuto- señalizó Ratchet –Pero…-

-¿Pero?- Siempre hay un pero_,_ pensó Will un poquito hasta los huevos de los peros.

-No debe tener mucha práctica con eso de controlar el tiempo porque las cámaras pudieron grabar durante ese intervalo y algunos detectores siguieron funcionando- puntualizó el médico.

-Nada mas parar el tiempo le dio unas indicaciones al de amarillo y éste se levantó, de un salto pasó la verja de dos metros y medio y salió despedido dejando solo una estela dorada.- finalizó el pirata.

Wheeljack pulsó la pantalla de un ordenador de mano y en la pantalla de la izquierda aparecieron distintas grabaciones de Ray corriendo por la base -Según los escáneres iba a una velocidad de 100 km/h-

-¿Le izo algo a la base o robó algo?- preguntó Will preocupado, ya tenía suficiente con todo esto como para que encima los hayan saboteado. -No simplemente diovueltas por toda la base y se comió todos los donuts.-

-¿Y los demás que hicieron?- Preguntó Sam curioso, la verdad es que a su parecer no parecían peligrosos. -Ellos hablaron de un maestro que se sacrificó o algo así- Glenn tecleó y mostró la conversación entre Kori y Sammy. -¿Canyon Blaster? Suena a arma súper guay- se emocionó Bee, esos tios cada vez le gustaban más.

-A lo que suena es a arma de destrucción masiva- señalizó un hombre moreno, alto y de musculatura desarrollada. -Opino igual que Ironhide, ese nombre es seguro de algún arma importante o de gran calibre- coincidió un hombre de apariencia similar a Ironhide a excepción de su pelo azul y mechas rojas.

-Optimus ¿crees que puedan usar ese arma contra nosotros?- preguntó preocupado Will -no estoy seguro pero no es momento de hacer conjeturas, Glenn proceda- Glenn asintió con la cabeza y siguió con la explicación.

-El de amarillo llega cuando la cuenta atrás marca diez segundos y vuelven a sus posiciones, entonces el tiempo se reanuda y los tres pretenden irse sin levantar sospechas, pero los soldados se dan cuenta de que algo pasa y les preguntan si les pueden dar sus nombres y dejarles ver la cara, los tres se miran indecisos pero acceden, lo curioso aquí es que el de cian le atiza al de amarillo con un martillo de hielo de grandes dimensiones que saca de la nada- -¿por?- quiso saber Bee -porque le gastó una broma a un soldado.-

-¿Cuales son los nombres?- Glenn paró la grabación y tecleando hizo la ventana del video más pequeña y a su lado aparecieron tres más que eran las imágenes respectivas de Sammy, Kori y Ray con sus nombres a cada lado.

-El primero dijo ser Samuel J. Witwicky- todos miraron a Sam que estaba entre Bee y Optimus, éste arto de que le mirasen tanto les espetó -¿Por qué me miráis? si está claro que no soy yo- todos se sobresaltaron y disculparon a la vez. -Según un software de reconocimiento facial, está en la edad de dieciséis años.-

-O sea ¿que un adolescente de dieciséis años con la capacidad de controlar el tiempo podría ser nuestro enemigo?- preguntó Mearing mientras apuntaba los nombres en una libreta.

-Que surrealista, ¿no?- opinó Bee -dijo el robot gigante que puede hablar y transformarse- se burló Sam, consiguiendo una mirada asesina del bot amarillo que hizo reír a todos los presentes menos Mearing. (¿por qué no me extraña? XD)

-¿Y los otros?- preguntó Will -El segundo se llama Kori Icekreia de veinticuatro años y el último es Ray Strom de veintitrés.-

En cuanto todos se fijaron en la imagen de Ray hubo un silencio absoluto, -sus ojos dan miedo- comentó Sam -pues a mí me parecen una autentica pasada- dijeron a la vez Bee y Maggie.

-Definitivamente no son de este planeta- comentó Ratchet mirando fijamente los ojos de Ray -los humanos no tienen tecnología médica como para oscurecer los *glóbulos oculares*.-

-¿Los habéis buscado?- -sí por toda clase de bancos de datos, pero ni nombres ni imágenes- -¡¿Nada?- Gritó Will.

-No nada no, yo he dicho que no hay ni nombres ni imágenes, pero sí hay vídeos.-

-¿De dónde es el vídeo?- quiso saber Will –de la NASA.-

-Pero ese video lo veremos después de este, ya que ahora llega lo mejor- sonrió Ratchet.

-Bueno después de identificarse intentaron irse, pero uno de los soldados, Ryan Goup, intentó ligar con Sam- Todos se quedaron helados y Mearing echaba humo por las orejas.

-Pero al ver que Sam no cede decide tocarle el culo.- ahora Mearing además de humo echaba fuego por la boca, miró a Will con una mirada asesina terrorífica y éste estuvo a punto de salir corriendo -Mayor William Lenox sus soldados son unos auténticos incompetentes- Will se estaba cagando en el imbécil ese, "¿a quién se le ocurre tocarle el culo a un civil durante el periodo de guardia?" pensó exasperado.

-Tranquila señora yo me encargaré- -No me llame señora- -si, lo siento mucho ¿señorita?- preguntó Will con temor a volver equivocarse -eso está mejor- dijo Mearing complacida.

-Después del incidente el chaval le amenazó con una katana de un metro de hoja...- -¡Bien hecho Sam!- dijeron a la vez Carly y Maggie, todos se quedaron mirándolas y éstas se dieron cuenta- -¿qué? no sé si en su planeta existirá pero aquí eso es acoso- se excusaron las dos.

-Bueno como sea, al enseñarle la katana los soldados se asustaron y creyeron que podrían ser decepticons en forma pretender, los intentan capturar pero el trío echa a correr y cuando llegan a la mitad de la carretera Kori no sabemos como, cubre la carretera de una capa de hielo- -¿Cómo es eso posible?- se sorprendió Mearing.

-No sabemos, analizamos el hielo pero es de agua condensado a forma sólida- informó Ratchet mientras mostraba la composición del agua.

-Los átomos son los mismos, así que es un hielo simple, por lo tanto su habilidad es condensar el HO a forma sólida, conocido como cryokinesis- dijo Wheeljack.

-Después de eso, se metieron en un callejón y Kori creó una docena de púas de hielo, que resulta ser el mismo tipo de hielo solidificado, los soldados intentaron pasar la barrera creada, pero, cuando la pasaron ya no había nadie, así que siento decir que se han escapado- terminó Glenn a la vez que guardaba el video en una carpeta.

-¿Podemos ver ya el otro video?- preguntó Will ansioso de saber más sobre sus posibles enemigos.

De repente, una alarma atronadora empezó a sonar por todo el edificio.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- quiso saber Mearing que estaba a punto de explotar de tantas cosas en un día.

-Al parecer una bola de nieve ha roto los cristales del techo- dijo Glenn mientras ponía las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad -bien decepticons que explotar por fin- se emocionó Ironhide que salió disparado, deseando probar sus nuevos cañones de plasma mejorados por Jack.

**Una hora antes en la última planta del edificio de enfrente de la base de NEST.**

-Bien Sammy ese es el plan, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo Kori mientras miraba a Ray con una mirada asesina ya que este no paraba de jugar al Súper Smash Bros Brawl.

-Deja de hacer el imbécil y escucha de una puta vez el plan que luego no te enteraras- lo zarandeó Kori.

-Pero Kori, había alquilado el juego desde ayer y me lo estaba pasando sin guardar, ahora tengo que volver a empezar porque me han matado por tu culpa, espero que estés contento.-

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-

-He alquilado un juego, ¿quieres jugar?- dijo Ray de lo más inocente.

-Ray ¿tú qué no entiendes de pasar desapercibidos?-

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo alquilar un juego para la wii?-

-Pues claro que no mendrugo- dijo Kori a la vez que lo estampaba contra la pared de enfrente provocando múltiples grietas en ella.

-Kori eres muy cruel conmigo- dijo Ray con voz infantil que molestó aun más al peli azul.

-Deja de joderme con tus estupideces- Kori creó una bola de hielo bastante grande, que lanzó al pobre Ray, provocando la rotura definitiva de la pared y la caída de Ray al callejón de anoche.

-Sube aquí y arregla la pared- -sí- dijo Ray que se encontraba bajo una montaña de ladrillos y escombros.

-Entonces ¿Alguna pregunta?- Sammy, que hasta entonces estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en la misión que le acababan de encomendar, se levantó y se acercó a Kori -¿qué hago si algo malo pasa?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con algo malo? no lo entiendo- Kori miró extrañado a Sammy.

-Pues por ejemplo ¿qué hago si me capturan?-

-Muy sencillo te escapas- Sammy le miró con cara de "eso es evidente".

-No me mires así, si te atrapan intenta escaparte, sabes que nosotros estaremos aquí, así que esperaremos a la señal ¿vale?- -"suspiro" vale- sin opción alguna Sam se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse.

**45 minutos después en la azotea.**

-¿Preparado Sam?- le dijo Kori mientras le tendía un frasco con pelo blanco.

-La verdad es que tengo miedo de perder el control, ya sabéis lo que pasó la última vez que use la luz y la oscuridad- Sam puso una mirada triste por los recuerdos horribles que le llegaron.

-Tú tranquilo estamos aquí para ayudarte, si algo sale mal te ayudaremos- le animó Ray a la vez que ponía una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Ray ¿por qué vas vestido de albañil?- Sam no se había fijado hasta ahora.

-Kori me obligó a arreglar la pared que ÉL rompió- dijo remarcando el él, a pesar de que Kori le ignoró.

-En cualquier caso, dudo que Hikari te haya dado su ADN si no confiara en que al menos te podrás hacer invisible, y si no ve poco a poco- dijo Kori mientras observaba como Sam cogía el frasco un poco indeciso.

-Vale, vamos allá- dijo Sam mientras copiaba el ADN del frasco, haciendo que su pelo y cejas se vuelvan blancos y sus ojos de un azul intenso.

-*Refracted Light*- a Sam de repente le empezaron a desaparecer los pies.

-Necesitarás el *MONC*- dijo Kori mientras le tendía una bola negra con circuitos plateados del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

-Podrás comunicarte con nosotros y ver los mapas de la base que extrajimos de las imágenes de la mente de Ray-le explicó Kori mientras Sam cogía el ordenador.

-Gracias chicos, deseadme suerte- les dijo Sam mientras les sonreía de lo más lindo.

-Tú tranquilo, ya verás cómo no pasa nada- Kori le revolvió el pelo amistosamente y Sam se subió a la cornisa de la azotea.

Kori hizo una bola de nieve gigante, se puso al lado de Sam y éste antes de desaparecer le miró a los ojos -¿estás listo?- Sam asintió con la cabeza y Kori lanzó la bola a uno de los cristales de la base de enfrente, Sam sin perder el tiempo siguió la trayectoria de la bola y antes de pasar por el cristal se esfumó completamente.

Kori y Ray escucharon la alarma de la base y se metieron en casa.

-Así que Kori "el del corazón de hielo", se ha ablandado por la sonrisa de un chaval de dieciséis años- se burló Ray.

-Al menos él es adorable, no como otros- Ray se quedó roto por la respuesta -Kori eres muy cruel conmigo.-

-Deja de quejarte y enséñame a jugar al juego que has alquilado- dijo Kori mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿En serio?- -claro habrá que aprovecharlo-

**Mientras, Sam se adentra en la base de N.E.S.T.**

Sam aterrizó en la bola de nieve y rodó para luego saltar y encaramarse en una barandilla, avanzó un poco por la pasarela y descubrió un almacén.

Ya dentro sacó el *MONC*, -ordenador procede a la introducción de los nanobots en mi cuerpo para procedimiento psicocerebral- la bola se hizo una nube negra que rodeó a Sam y se introdujo en su cuerpo, a través de la boca, nariz y orejas. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y supuso que eran los nanobots instalándose en su organismo y copiando su ADN para no ser rechazados por el sistema inmunológico, entonces se asustó al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

"Procedimiento psicocerebral completado, acceso a datos de la memoria concedido, acceso al banco de ADN concedido, bienvenido Samuel ¿que desea?" la voz resonó en su cabeza y enseguida desapareció en un eco profundo, era la primera vez que hacía la conexión psicocerebral con un enjambre de nanobots.

"Ordenador quiero información sobre este procedimiento" se encontraba muy emocionado y le costaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

"El estado de conexión psicocerebral por medio de nanomaquinas de carbono consiste en, la distribución de dichos robots por todo el organismo con la finalidad de realzar las aptitudes físicas, aumentar la regeneración del organismo, doblar la velocidad del procesamiento cognitivo, tener acceso cerebral a la base de datos de esta unidad y en su caso Samuel la capacidad de cambiar de ADN elemental con solo pensarlo" "Guay, gracias ordenador" "Hágame saber si necesita algo" la voz dejó de oírse y salió fuera del almacén.

Al principio se asustó al ver a tanta gente corriendo de un lado a otro pero luego recordó que era invisible. "Odio esta clase de misiones, me hacen sentir incómodo" siguió la pasarela por la derecha y se paró al ver que una multitud de personas se arremolinaban donde la bola de nieve "ordenador necesito información de ese grupo" dijo fijando la mirada en los autobots.

"Esos son los autobots, liderados por Optimus Prime, son del planeta Cybertron, en un planeta de su sistema solar encontramos el mineral conocido como graveimita" "¿El mineral que corrompe la gravedad alterándola?" "El mismo, a pesar de habernos acercado a su planeta nunca hicimos contacto con ellos, pero los hemos estudiado durante años y lo sabemos todo sobre su situación actual."

"Pero creí que eran robots gigantes de formas humanoides" "Acaban de desarrollar una tecnología que les permite adoptar la forma de un ser humano" Sammy se apoyó en la barandilla observando al grupo detenidamente "Pues están bastante buenos" pensó poniendo una sonrisa un poco pervertida, se fijó en Sam que estaba hablando animadamente con Carly y Bee.

"Así que tú eres Samuel J. Witwycki" pensó mientras veía como Sam hablaba animadamente con Optimus (¿Por qué será?) "Samuel, siento interrumpir sus pensamientos pero tal vez quiera observar los mapas de la base para encontrar los pilares de tele-transporte."

"Muchas gracias ordenador y por favor llámame Sam, Samuel suena demasiado formal" "Como dese Sam, procederé al desarrollo de las imágenes interespaciales, le recomiendo que cierre los ojos si no quiere marearse." Sam obedeció y una especie de holograma de toda la base se formó en su mente.

"La caja fuerte donde se encuentran los pilares está a su izquierda" dijo a su vez que señalaba dicha cámara en color rojo.

"Le recomiendo que en cuanto llegue a dicha cámara se esconda cerca y avise a los maestros Kori y Ray para empezar con la operación" Sammy iba a contestar, pero al ir con los ojos cerrados, no vio un trozo de plástico que estaba tirado y se resbaló, cayendo al suelo de cabeza desde la pasarela. (Os juro que es posible, una vez una amiga se calló por eso y nos estuvimos riendo toda la tarde)

Los presentes oyeron el golpe y miraron a su alrededor pero al no ver a nadie se extrañaron.

-Lo habéis oído ¿verdad?- preguntó Ironhide bastante serio.

Optimus se acercó a la bola de nieve y se percató de que cerca de esta había una forma de huella con la nieve (Ese es mi Optimus XD). Entonces miró a su alrededor y se percató de que donde estaba Sammy había nieve flotando en el aire.

Sammy que estuvo pendiente de sus movimientos, después de sobarse el chichón en la cabeza, (la ostia que se ha dado no es poca XD) miró en la misma dirección y para su horror descubrió que tenía en el pie cubierto de nieve.

-Te descubrí- dijo Optimus con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Sammy maldijo en voz alta y levantó la mano apuntando al grupo -*Flash*- de la mano surgió una luz cegadora que duró apenas dos segundos y que Sammy aprovecho para salir corriendo hacia la caja fuerte.

Ironhide que también se había dado cuenta, se transformo rápidamente en modo vehículo, para perseguir a Sammy, mientras Optimus usando sus escáneres empezó a escanearlo.

Sammy al ver que Ironhide le perseguía decidió enfrentarlo, mientras los demás se preguntaban lo que pasaba y acribillaban a Optimos con preguntas.

"Ordenador, hielo" pensó a la vez que se volvía visible y observaba como el topkick negro se acercaba a él a toda velocidad -*Ice Maker: Floor*- el suelo frente a Sammy se congeló, haciendo que Ironhide derrapara.

De un gesto, una rampa de hielo se formó pasando por encima de él y Ironhide pasó por ella, acabando en aire, donde se transformó en su forma de robot. Sammy aprovechó que al estar en el aire no podría defenderse y saltó a su altura, para ver cómo Ironhide le miraba con odio y exclamaba – ¡maldita escoria decepticon!-

Sammy juntó sus manos y se vio como un aura gélida se formaba a su alrededor –no soy un decepticon, *Ice Maker: Hammer*- un gran martillo de hielo apareció en sus manos y con él golpeó a Ironhide en el pecho, provocando que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo y haciendo que éste retumbara.

-Maldito, ahora me las pagaras- dijo Ironhide mientras se levantaba, sammy le ignoró y al ver que los soldados de NEST se acercaban listos para dispararle, decidió deslizarse por el suelo congelado (los de hielo cuando congelan una superficie pueden deslizarse por ella a una velocidad mínima de 80 km/h) hacia la caja fuerte mientras creaba muros de hielo que le protegieran de las balas.

Ironhide se levantó del todo y sacó sus cañones de plasma con los que apuntó a Sam sin que éste se diera cuenta. –Ironhide para él es humano, no dispares- le gritó Optimus al ver que en sus escáneres Sammy era un humano solo un poco "diferente" del resto.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el disparo voló en s dirección sin que se diera cuenta "Sam un proyectil de plasma está volando en su dirección justo detrás de usted, impactará en 2,5 segundos" "¿Qué? No puede ser" se giró y vio con horror que lo que dijo el ordenador era cierto, ahí enfrente de él, la bola luminosa que le destrozaría si no hacía algo rápidamente se acercaba con rapidez.

-*¡Ice Maker: Shield¡*- un escudo de hielo con forma de flor de loto partida a la mitad salió del suelo, pero el escudo no resistió el impacto y la onda de choque resultante lanzó a Sammy lejos chocando con el suelo dos veces y finalmente chocándose con la pared, de la que salió una gran lluvia de agua procedente de las tuberías rotas de la pared.

"Ordenador necesito el número concreto de soldados que tengo enfrente ahora mismo y cámbiame a agua"

"Sam el número concreto no puedo decírtelo pero ahora mismo hay frente a ti 200 soldados de NEST y 10 autobots, además una gran cantidad de soldados se están preparando en diferentes parte de la base para hacerte frente" empezó a reunir el agua dispersa y la que salía sin control de las tuberías en sus manos comprimiéndola en pequeñas bolas.

"Genial" pensó con ironía "gracias de todas formas ordenador" juntó sus manos por encima de su cabeza haciendo que las dos esferas se juntaran en una un poco más grande y golpeó el suelo con ellas.

-Oceanic Fracture- la esfera de agua pareció romperse y una gigantesca ola de agua a presión se extendió frente a él, arrastrando a los soldados e impidiendo a los autobots el poder moverse.

Se dio cuenta de que su hombro derecho se encontraba quemado por el disparo de plasma, así que encontró dificultad para moverlo del todo, lo que es una gran desventaja teniendo en cuenta que es diestro.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Ray y Kori para empezar la operación con la que robarían los pilares de tele-transporte cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, se arrodilló y tosió una gran cantidad de sangre.

–Optimus ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Bee al ver cómo Sammy se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba de dolor –no se Bumblebee, Ratchet ¿puedes captar algo?- Ratchet había estado escaneando a Sammy desde que congeló el suelo y estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información que recibía –capto demasiado como para asimilarlo de golpe, pero creo que es un fallo multiorgánico o una situación parecida-

-¿qué hacemos?-Sam estaba preocupado, aunque él se hubiera infiltrado, el pobre chaval no había hecho daño a nadie y tan solo tiene dieciséis años, no veía razón para tener que dispararle, bueno había golpeado a Ironhide pero él había empezado además todos sabemos cómo es él y su forma de pensar.

-Aunque sea un enemigo tenemos que ayudarle, sino, seríamos como los decepticons, además así lo tendremos como prisionero para que conteste a nuestras preguntas- dijo Optimus con voz autoritaria, por eso a Sam le encantaba Optimus era tan bueno y serio a la vez, mientras mantiene sus ideales puede ser el buen líder que su facción necesita.

"Sam tus órganos internos están sufriendo daños severos, además zonas están sufriendo roturas de hueso y desgarramiento de músculos y tendones" le estaba empezando a costar respirar y pensar con claridad y lo peor es que su vista se empezaba a nublar. "¿Hay... posibilidad... de recuperación...?"

"Claro que la hay, pero ahora mismo es demasiada para hacerlo de golpe, pero hay problemas peores, estoy teniendo dificultades comunicativas, creo que algo ha afectado a los nervios y al cere..." la voz se dejó de ir de golpe y el eco resonó en su cabeza "¿ordenador?, responde joder, mierda lo que me faltaba" intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, el dolor se lo impedía y casi no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar "¿así voy a morir? sin ni siquiera saber cómo"

Con esfuerzo se limpió la sangre de la boca y descubrió que tenía unas líneas negras en su mano, miró su izquierda y vio que también las tenía, se giró para verse reflejado en el agua que seguía saliendo de las tuberías y para su asombro, unas líneas negras recorrían su rostro y bajaban al pecho por su cuello como si fueran parte de un tatuaje.

"Así que, voy a morir" no pudo evitar pensarlo, ya que sus ojos se nublaban por completo y lo ultimo que pensó fue "siento no haber cumplido nuestra promesa, hubiera sido genial que hubiéramos estado juntos Jared, te veré en el cielo o donde sea que se va cuando mueres sin encontrar el amor" pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que empezó a llorar y finalmente cerró los ojos para siempre

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Éstas son notas de las habilidades especiales y cosas especiales como armas o lugares importantes, para hacer más fácil la historia.**

***Refracted Light (Luz refractada en inglés): Técnica básica de luz que consiste en redirigir los fotones para hacerte invisible. Técnica de apoyo.**

***MONC (Mini Ordenador de Nanobots de Carbono): Son un enjambre de nanobots de carbono tan duros como el diamante, que se introducen en el cuerpo de una persona para mejorar diferentes aptitudes.**

***Flash (destello en inglés): Técnica básica de luz que consiste en la acumulación de fotones en un mismo punto, para luego aumentar su brillo y cegar al objetivo. Técnica de apoyo.**

***Ice Maker: Floor (Creador de hielo: suelo): Consiste en congelar una gran superficie con el fin de obstaculizar o crear una zona en la que apoyarse, ejemplo: congelar el mar. técnica de apoyo.**

***Ice Maker: Hammer (Creador de hielo: martillo): Es simplemente crear un martillo de hielo que puede cambiar de tamaño, es la técnica favorita de Kori cuando se trata de impedir que Ray haga bromas innecesarias, estorbe, se cargue "momentos especiales" (estos momentos son mis preferidos XD) y sabotee las misiones de incógnito a pesar de hacerlo de la mejor intención. Técnica ofensiva de clase A (variando el tamaño del martillo).**

***Ice Maker: Shield (Creador de hielo: escudo): Consiste en la creación de un escudo de hielo en forma de flor de loto, cuando el escudo sale del suelo se ve partido a la mitad, es lo suficiente resistente como para resistir un disparo de un misil antitanques, pero Sammy no le tiene cogido el truco y sus escudos son débiles. Técnica defensiva de clase S.**

***Oceanic Fracture (fractura oceánica): Técnica de agua que radica en la acumulación de agua a presión en una esfera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, con la finalidad de golpear el suelo para romper la esfera y que ésta expulse una gran ola a presión. Técnica ofensiva de clase S.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en el próximo cap Sam hablara de lo que cree que siente por Optimus, se sabrá si Sammy vive o muere y se descubrirá el plan secreto de Kori, Ray y Sammy. Ya que he tenido sueños en los que Ironhide y Bee tenían "sus momentos" me he emperrado en encontrarle pareja a Hide, así que boten por las parejas de Bee y de Hide porque no sé con quien emparejarlos, y ya sé que WillxHide es una opción más que aceptable pero Bee se queda solo y no quiero eso.**

**P.D.: Siento las 6066 palabras espero el próximo sea un poco mas largo, así que hasta entonces, bb :)**


End file.
